A fly tyers bobbin is a very handy and efficient device helping the fly tyer tie his flies in a fast and efficient manner. There are many such bobbins but the present bobbin allows for digital adjustment of pressure on the thread for certain fly tying operations providing for tension as the thread is wound on the fly; and also it has a removable thread guide for pulling of thin or fine threads such as silk, nylon or the like for tying heads with another guide particularly adapted for the use of chenille, wool, or floss, which have thicker or greater diameters than the thin fine thread for tying heads.